Confesiones
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke no es de los que confiesan sus sentimientos, él es de los que recibe pero nunca dará. Pero cierta ojiperla lo hará cambiar de parecer y la ayuda de su dobe amigo lo llevara por un camino que nunca pensó cruzar.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo otro mini fanfic con toques de comedia. Y aquí el Uchiha sufrirá ciertas situaciones que seran de su agrado.**

**Espero que les guste, este fic no creo que tenga mas de 5 capitulos, yo les avisare de cuantos en la proxima publicacion.**

**Este es el prologo de esta historia, disfrutenla.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Ojala fueran mios u.u**

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke no es de los que confiesan sus sentimientos, él es de los que recibe pero nunca dará. Pero cierta ojiperla lo hará cambiar de parecer y la ayuda de su dobe amigo lo llevara por un camino que nunca pensó cruzar.<p>

¿Quien pensaría que confesar tus sentimientos seria difícil?

.

.

.

-Aun no entiendo como es que te caíste en atletismo.- replicaba Uchiha Fugaku. El jefe de la familia.

El hombre se encontraba justo en el marco de la puerta y veía como su esposa vendaba la herida en la rodilla de su hijo menor ahí mismo.

Era la primera vez que veía sangre, su propia sangre. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

-Tsk- se quejo cuando su madre apretó el vendaje- no fue nada- se limito a responder el Uchiha menor.

-Hmp- se escucho en tono de burla del recién llegado a ver el espectáculo- tonto hermano menor-

El moreno lo fulmino con la mirada e Itachi seguía ensanchando su sonrisa. Si decía una palabra olvidaría que era su hermano mayor y le daría la golpiza más grande de su vida. Su caída en atletismo a pesar de que todos pensaron que fue un accidente, en realidad fue lo más vergonzoso que le puedo haber pasado y su hermano lo sabía. Y todo gracias al dobe de su amigo que no sabia cuando cerrar la boca.

Fue humillante para el y mas sabiendo que tendría por meses a su hermano riéndose a su costa. Mikoto había terminado de fijar bien el vendaje y se levanto del suelo.

-Procura que no vuelva a suceder querido- Mikoto le sonrió tiernamente.

-No sucederá de nuevo- dijo de mala gana y con el humor mas insoportable del planeta, recibiendo la reprimenda visual de su madre- hai- respondió.

La Uchiha conforme con su respuesta se retiro de la habitación seguido de Fugaku. El Uchiha menor se dejo caer en la cama y sintió el peso de alguien sentarse a su lado. Itachi seguía sonriendo y después de unos segundos no pudo contener su risa.

El mejor amigo de su tonto hermano si que le había dado una estupenda noticia. Y sobretodo le aseguraba una larga temporada de burlas constantes a su hermano menor, claro; según como su hermanito desarrollara la situación.

Itachi podía sentir la tensión que había la habitación y poco le importo, seguía sentado en la cama de su hermano, disfrutaba ver como su rostro reflejaba la impotencia que sentía el mismo.

Pero no seria tan malo con el, solo porque su tonto hermano menor sintiera la frustración de su primer amor no correspondido. Ni él lo creía todavía.

Por primera vez a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba una chica, y esa chica no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

Sabía que si sus padres se enteraran de la situación de Sasuke, tampoco lo creerían. Pero escuchar a Naruto y explicándole la razón por la cual se accidento en atletismo. Hacia que la historia del amor no correspondido cobrara de mucho sentido.

Así que como buen hermano que era lo ayudaría. Porque conquistar al amor verdadero es el mayor reto que alguien podría encontrarse en toda su vida.

Lamentablemente no se le ocurría un consejo, solo pensaba en burlas para el resto de la semana.

Decidió mejor dejarlo a solas, y cuando pudiera ayudarle lo haría.

Una vez que Itachi se había marchado de su habitación, el Uchiha menor se incorporo de la cama y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Era inevitable que se sintiera avergonzado y eso lo hacia molestar. Nunca le había pasado.

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué sin un previo aviso?

No podía molestarse con la chica Hyuuga que comenzó a atraerle, era consigo mismo con quien se molestaba. Se odiaba por no poder controlarse, por no poder hacer que todo fuera más fácil. Pero le era imposible no verla cada vez que pasaba cerca de él. Quería hablarle, y como deseaba hacerlo. Pero olvidaba que tenía un orgullo y no se rebajaría a rogarle y mucho menos a una Hyuuga. La competencia de su familia.

Trataría de evitar otro accidente como el de atletismo, fue un completo idiota. Fue muy estúpido al distraerse viéndola. Con el uniforme de gimnasia, esa camisa blanca entallada y el pequeño short rojo, que hacia resaltar el color de su piel y le permitían ver sus piernas.

¡Pero en que diablos pensaba!

No podía distraerse más.

No mas pensamientos de sobre Hinata Hyuuga.

Y si tenia que aislarse por un tiempo, lo haría. Con tal de ya no pensar en ella.

* * *

><p>V<p>

**Reviews n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Ojala fueran mios u.u**

**Capitulo 1**

**Dialogos**

_**"Pensamientos" **_

**Recuerdos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke no es de los que confiesan sus sentimientos, él es de los que recibe pero nunca dará. Pero cierta ojiperla lo hará cambiar de parecer y la ayuda de su dobe amigo lo llevara por un camino que nunca pensó cruzar.

¿Quien pensaría que confesar tus sentimientos seria difícil?

.

* * *

><p>Las clases aun no comenzaban, llegar 15 minutos antes se le había convertido en un hábito desde pequeño. Hace 6 años lo hacia para poder entrar sin ser molestado, ahora era un habito y si no lo hacia se sentía extraño; su noción del tiempo lo hacia sentir retrasado y un Uchiha siempre cumple con sus horarios indicados. Y como siempre el aula estaba deshabitada, camino hacia su asiento y tropezó con algo en el suelo, afortunadamente sus reflejos fueron mas rápidos y evito caer.<p>

Fijo su vista en el suelo, pensando en reclamar a los encargados de la limpieza por dejar basura tirada, pero en cambio vio una mochila de color lila con varios adornos en ella. La tomo y la puso sobre la banca que correspondía, la chica Hyuuga no podía ser mas descuidada con sus cosas. Un ruido en la entrada lo hizo voltear, Hinata había perdido el equilibrio y se sostuvo del marco de la puerta. Una vez que pudo mantenerse vio al Uchiha en su lugar, justo antes de hablar el moreno se le adelanto.

-No seas descuidada Hyuuga, algún día perderás tus cosas- y se sentó en su pupitre. Todos los pupitres eran en parejas, el detestaba su lugar; era su tentación de todos los días. Sentarse junto con Hinata.

-A-arigato Sasuke-kun- se apreció el pequeño sonrojo de la chica e hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

-Hmp- fue el vocablo que salió de sus labios y término por sentarse.

Como odiaba ese sonrojo, no podía evitar que cada vez que se sonrojara por causa suya su piel ardiera y picara por tocarla. Se dio una bofetada mental, control. Debía tener control o se le lanzaría como animal en celo. Cerró sus ojos un momento e inhalo y exhalo aire, su forma de recuperar el control estaba funcionando, una sensación cálida cubrió su rostro y sintió su recuperación. Al abrir sus ojos tenía a Hinata a centímetros de él y su rostro bastante cerca, tenia su mano en su frente, por eso la sensación cálida.

Tomo sus manos de las muñecas y no las soltó.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Hyuuga?- esta no era la forma en que quería tranquilizarse.

"Control Sasuke"- se repetía constantemente.

La ojiperla bajo la mirada y el Uchiha sabía que debía de estar sonrojada de nuevo. Ese sonrojo que la hacia ver tan inocente y tan provocativa.

-Etto… su ros-rostro estaba…. Estaba roja y quer-queria saber si no tenia f-fiebre- respondió Hinata y el Uchiha soltó sus manos.

Ese acercamiento había sido peligroso y no solo para el, si no se hubiera controlado le habría robado un beso a la Hyuuga del cual ella recordaría toda su vida. Y eso tal vez no hubiera parado ahí, todo dependía si ella hubiera respondido, en ese caso. Ya no se encontrarían en el aula, se la había llevado a otro lugar, donde tuvieran privacidad.

-No eres mi madre Hyuuga- replico el moreno y muy dentro agradeció eso.

-Gomen- Hinata se levanto de su lugar y le dio la espalda a Sasuke. Había sido muy atrevido de su parte tocarlo de esa manera y desprevenidamente. Per ella solo quería verificar que estuviera bien, pero en la forma que le respondo indicaba que estaba bien.

Y ahí estaba teniendo sensaciones nada placenteras, le eran dolorosas y perturbadoras. La culpa y remordimientos, que más podría ser. Tratar así a Hinata le hacia sentir eso y no gustaba para nada y todo se iría al demonio si la veía llorar. Si ella lloraba se odiaría a el mismo por mucho tiempo, como poder lastimar los sentimientos de una chica tan especial como ella.

No era como las demás, era diferente. En un buen sentido. La Hyuuga nunca lo molestaba y siempre se mantenía a distancia y hablaba cuando tenia que hablar, no era una parlanchina que hasta parecía que sus codos poseían una boca. Pero ella era callada y eso le agradaba, pensó que al sentarse con ella serian días constantes de ruidos, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Naruto y su hermano creían que se había interesado en la Hyuuga por ser la primera en que no lo volteaba a ver. Pero eso no era ni la principal razón por la cual el Uchiha se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

-Hyuuga yo…- se paro detrás de la chica para disculparse, tomo su hombro y la giro.

Fue por ese rostro hermoso que mostraba claramente sus sentimientos.

Podía leerla con mucha facilidad, pero muchos la catalogaban de rara, tal vez por eso la podía comprender.

Sabia cuando estaba feliz, cuando se sentía triste el dejaba una nota anónima y adoraba ver su cambio de expresión. Sabia en que momento se ponía de mal humor, cuando no podía resolver un problema de cálculo, su ceño se fruncía y se mordía ligeramente sus labios. Precisamente eso lo había hecho fijase en ella, cosas tan simples pero que le llenaron el corazón con muchas cosas hasta legar al colapso.

La tenia cerca de él, lo suficiente para poder besarla probar esos labios que muchas veces había soñado. Limpio la lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla y la ojiperla cerro sus ojos, se sentía demasiado nerviosa y su corazón latía rápidamente. Uchiha Sasuke estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de ella, sentir sus dedos acariciando su mejilla la hizo sentir viva y sentía las llamadas mariposas en el estomago.

Miro los labios del Uchiha. Tenía miedo, el moreno era bastante duro con ella pero realmente era una buena persona dentro de un gran caparazón para cubrir las apariencias. Estaba cerca y creía que la iba a besar, seria su primer beso. Dudaba en responderle o separarse apenas el diera el primer paso.

-No llores Hyuuga- y el momento se perdió. – Te ves fea de esa forma.- el Uchiha se separo de ella y salió del salón dejando sola a la ojiperla.

Hinata se dejo caer al suelo y puso una de sus manos en su corazón y después a la mejilla que había sido tocada por el.

¿Qué es lo que le había querido decir con ese comentario? ¿Al Uchiha le parecía linda?

Hinata tenía muchas preguntas que surgían, pero no obtenía respuestas.

El ruido de los casilleros resonaba en uno de los pasillos del instituto. Se sentía un gran imbécil. Casi caía otra vez, se estaba volviendo débil y quería matarse por eso.

"Un Uchiha es fuerte y no cae ante las tentaciones que caigan frente a el" - lo había escuchado una vez de su padre. Había podido superar otras cosas, grandes ofertas de dinero y otras cosas más, incluso mujeres demasiado hermosas. Pero al ver a la Hyuuga todo se iba por la deriva.

Golpeo uno de los casilleros, deseaba que la clase de deportes fuera ese día, tenia que sacarse la furia que estaba conteniendo.

Camino hacia la salida, aun no había indicios de que alguien llegara; no le importo dejar sus cosas. Saco su celular y mando un mensaje de texto al dobe de su amigo, él se encargaría de entregarle su mochila después.

Camino sin rumbo, lo único que necesitaba era despejarse y regresaría a casa inventando cualquier estupidez. Ser el mejor de la clase le daba ventaja en ocasiones podía saltarse clases sin que fuera sancionado, requería un gran esfuerzo ser un alumno modelo. Horas de estudio, ser bueno en los deportes; este caso atletismo. Después de todo ser un Uchiha a la perfección era muy complejo.

Su celular vibro y vio la respuesta de Naruto, el cuidaría sus cosas pero necesitaba con urgencia saber donde estaba. El Uchiha sonrió. Su amigo nunca dejaría de preocuparse, eran tan diferentes pero se trataban como hermanos.

De tal palo tal astilla. Sus padres eran amigos desde jóvenes, incluso Itachi y el hermano mayor de Naruto; Deidara eran amigos también.

Así que era como una tradición que los Namikaze y los uchihas llevaran una relación de años. Guardo su celular, no pretendía responderle por ahora a su amigo. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un parque desolado, era muy temprano y apenas se veía una que otra persona pasar haciendo sus rutinas matutinas.

El Uchiha suspiro y se sentó en una banca que daba a un pequeño estanque del parque. Deseaba una forma para calmar lo que estaba sintiendo, una forma de arrancarlo. Pero en el fondo de su ser sabia que seria imposible.

Tal vez había una forma para poder deshacerse de lo que sentía por la Hyuuga de una buena vez por todas. Paso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, el problema seria como ejecutar su plan.

Espero a una cuadra de la entrada del instituto, conociendo a Naruto oculto sus cosas antes de que un profesor se diera cuenta y solo pensaron que había faltado. Miro su reloj y ya era hora de que los alumnos salieran. Los alumnos del instituto comenzaron a salir y el Uchiha se oculto un poco para no ser visto. Aunque fuera popular, tenia a sus "enemigos" –así se habían proclamado esas personas- y si lo veían no dudaban en decirlo todo a Tsunade la dueña y directora del instituto Konoha y nada mas y nada menos que la abuela de Naruto.

-Lastima que hoy no vino Sasuke-kun- escucho una voz femenina que se acercaba hacia donde estaba el. –No pude decirle lo mucho que lo amo.- decía triste la chica.

-¡No seas egoísta!- grito otra.- yo también lo amo-

Ambas chicas se enfrascaron en una discusión y no vieron al Uchiha cuando pasaron justo de un lado de él.

-Tsk, idiotas- susurro y miro de nuevo la entrada del instituto, esperando una señal del dobe con su mochila. No espero mucho cuando el rubio apareció y le entrego sus cosas.

-Teme ahora explícame por qué faltaste- dijo- no sabes lo difícil que me la puso Obba-chan- ambos comenzaron a caminar y como era costumbre irían a comer la comida favorita del rubio. – Tuve que decirle que tenías diarrea-

-¡Acaso estas loco!- el Uchiha subió su tono de voz. Eso si que era vergonzoso, al estúpido de su amigo solo se le había ocurrido eso y pensó en degollarlo en ese mismo instante. – ¿Tu madre te tiro de pequeño?-

-Para tu información fue solo una vez y estoy bien, mi padre me hizo revisar.- el Uchiha no podía creerlo, pero no podía culparlo. Naruto era así y no cambiaria.

Un auto pasaba junto a ellos y dentro de él pudieron ver la persona que iba dentro. Hinata miraba por la ventana y apenas se dio cuenta que Naruto y Sasuke estaban cerca miro hacia otro lado.

Ella no podía soportar la mirada del Uchiha. Cuando él había dejado las clases no pudo evitar sentirse mal, se sentía culpable que por haber llorado Sasuke se hubiera ido. El auto continúo su camino.

El Uchiha por su parte había maldecido e hizo de sus manos dos puños bastante tensos. Eso no paso desapercibido para el rubio que poco a poco fue atando cabos sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Te fuiste por Hinata-chan verdad?- pregunto Naruto. No le gustaba ver a su amigo así, contener los sentimientos que el sentía por la ojiperla le estaban dañando. Pero era tan orgulloso que su amigo nunca se le declararía a una chica.

Él siempre era de los que recibían, mas nunca daban.

Hubo silencio.

La pregunta de su amigo lo había tomado por sorpresa, se sorprendía que Naruto ya no fuera tan lento como antes. Se estaba volviendo observador, aunque nunca se lo diría, su rubio amigo se convertiría en un buen abogado.

Noto como Naruto lo seguía observando en espera de su respuesta, pero para que seguir callando con el cuando el chico ya sabía que estaba perdido por la Hyuuga. Era mejor decírselo y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Tomo aire antes de decirlo.

-Pienso confesarle mis sentimientos a la Hyuuga y quiero que me ayudes.-

El Uchiha siguió caminando cuando su amigo se encontraba el shock total.

"Uchiha Sasuke se confesara. Hasta que se ablando." – el rubio pensó.

-¿Eso planeas hacer?- y vio al Uchiha asentir un poco molesto.- ¡Perfecto! Yo te ayudare teme, ya veras que Hinata te dirá que si dattebayo-

La cabeza de Naruto ya se imaginaba muchos escenarios para la confesión de su amigo. Tenía que admitir que él era un romántico empedernido y sin olvidar lo más importante. Grabaría al teme cuando diera su gran confesión. Seria inolvidable para ella y sin duda para el propio Naruto que ya maquilaba ideas sobre que hacer con ese video que grabaría.

EL GRAN ROMANTICO UCHIHA.

No era un excelente titulo pero se le ocurriría uno mucho mejor.

Las cosas iban tomando su curso, ya estaba juntando "los ingredientes" correspondientes para su idea.

El plan ya estaba tomando marcha, haría lo necesario para cumplir lo que se proponía; confesarle sus sentimientos a la Hyuuga y por fin descansar de esos sentimientos que le atormentaban. Ya que ella que encargara de lo demás.

Porque él se desharía de los malditos sentimientos.

**N/A: Quedo cortito, pero me gusto bastante el capitulo y fue lo que me pudo salir. Me siento rara por que el capitulo lo comenze hoy, me inspire demasiado pero no quedo largo ¬¬. Espero que les haya gustado y ya comenzare con la continuación de mi otro fic "En Silencio"**

**Saludos!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al Maestro Kishimoto. Solo lo tomo prestado para darle rienda a mis locuras.**

**Summary:Uchiha Sasuke no es de los que confiesan sus sentimientos, él es de los que recibe pero nunca dará. Pero cierta ojiperla lo hará cambiar de parecer y la ayuda de su dobe amigo lo llevara por un camino que nunca pensó cruzar.**

**¿Quien pensaría que confesar tus sentimientos seria difícil?**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Dialogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

**Recuerdos**

* * *

><p>Se recargo en la silla y dejo que esta se balanceara de forma equilibrada, miraba su libreta en blanco y mordió el lápiz amarillo del número 2. No le llegaba alguna idea sobre cómo ayudar a su amigo, aunque él ya se le hubiera confesado a varias chicas, la mayoría lo rechazaban; pero eso no destruía su espíritu. En cambio. ¿Cómo hacer que el ogro le diga sus sentimientos a la princesa del castillo?<p>

La perilla de la puerta de su cuarto se movió y el rubio rápidamente se acomodó y tomo un libro y empezó a leer. Una cabellera roja se dejó ver y la madre de Naruto entro. Tenía un vestido azul, con un delantal que combinaba y siempre llevaba su cabello suelto. Le sonrió a su hijo al verlo estudiando, le encantaba verlo tan dedicado al querer convertirse en abogado. Se acercó a su escritorio y dejo una bandeja con unos bocadillos un vaso de su bebida favorita.

Volvió a verlo y esa sonrisa desapareció sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Su hijo se encontraba estudiando, en efecto; pero no aprendería nada si leía el libro alreves.

-¡Naruto!- le dio un golpe certero en la cabeza haciendo que el chico cayera de la silla.

-Okaa-san ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Replico el rubio mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-No estabas estudiando Naruto- su madre le seguía gritando y antes de que el ojiazul le respondiera- tenías el libro alrevez así que no hay excusa-

-Etto- balbuceo- no me des otro golpe- rogo el rubio a su madre. Cuando vio que no lo haría suspiro y cerro sus ojos, solo escucho el arrastrar de una silla y vio a su madre a un lado de ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto seriamente.

El rubio volvió a sentarse en la silla y apoyo sus codos sobre el escritorio. Primero vio el escritorio y la libreta que estaba en blanco, buscaba ideas; demo no le llegaban. Tal vez si se lo contaba a su madre ella podría aconsejarle como conquistar a una chica. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, seria hombre muerto si alguien más se enteraba. Sasuke específicamente le había dicho que nadie debía de enterarse. Dirigió su mirada a su madre y casi todo se vino abajo. Le tenía más miedo a su madre que a Sasuke, Uzumaki Kushina era de armas tomar y era mejor tenerla de amiga y no de enemiga. El ojiazul rio en sus adentros, estaba rodeado de mujeres agresivas y extremadamente fuertes.

Saber que su madre le seguía mirando, decidió soltar todo. A medias.

-Tengo un amigo que se le confesara a una chica bastante extraña y etto… no sabe cómo demostrar lo que siente.-

Kushina sonrió y acaricio el hombro de su hijo.

-Dile a Sasuke-kun que…- se detuvo por unos segundos- ¡Bien por el! Ya era hora dattebayo llegue a pensar que tu amigo era un rarito- Kushina sonrió y miro a su hijo retadoramente.- Ayúdalo en todo lo que puedas-

La pelirroja salió de la habitación, el ojiazul sonrió. Su madre era única.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Chasqueo su lengua. El Uchiha se encontraba satisfecho y molesto a la vez, se había enjaulado a el mismo. ¿Qué había pasado con ignorar lo que sentía? Pero no, de alguna forma había caído. Quería golpearse a el mismo, de veras lo quería hacer; rápidamente bajo hacia la cocina, tenía suerte de que nadie estuviera. Así que saco de un estante una de las bebidas de su padre y solo le dio un sorbo, después saco un vaso y se sirvió agua. Termino por quedarse en la sala y tirarse sobre el sillón; quería hacer la rabieta de su vida, pero se controlaba lo mejor que podía.

Ya que había caído… ¿Cómo diablos se le confesaría?

Coloco su brazo sobre su rostro.

"Hyuuga Hinata" -la chica que había comenzado a llamarle la atención. Había despertado algo en el con el tiempo, al principio solo la ignoraba como las del resto. Después la noto por ser callada y no lo molestaba cuando le tocaba algún trabajo con ella. Solo hablaba lo necesario y guardaba silencio, después le vio un potencial como amiga; comenzaban a hablar de cosas banales hasta podía hacer alguna pequeña broma con ella. Después la empezó a ver como algo más, sus deseos habían salido al verla sin la ropa del uniforme, por fin veía el verdadero cuerpo de la ojiblanca.

Poco a poco se había fijado en ella y había caído como idiota. Era la primera vez que pasaba esto, este era su….

-¿Pensando en tu primer amor tonto hermano menor? – Itachi lo observaba cuando apenas el Uchiha menor se había tirado al sofá de la sala. Lo había escuchado suspirar e incluso si no se equivocaba su hermano había mencionado el nombre de la chica. Fue inevitable sonreír, era el primer amor de su hermano. El aun recordaba su primer amor, la niña que le había regalado ese panquecito en preescolar. Un amor infantil y que solo duro ese instante, por que al terminarse de comer esa delicia ya no sentía nada. Se le podría decir un amor tonto, pero le gustaba ese recuerdo.

-No seas idiota- reclamo Sasuke. –Yo no pienso en tonterías- se levantó del sofá y camino hacia su habitación.

-Yo no creo que sean tonterías- respondió. – que mencionaras su nombre es relevante- menciono y sonrió al ver como su hermano menor giraba a verlo realmente molesto y con un leve sonrojo.

-Yo… yo no- trataba de argumentar- yo no mencione su nombre- el ver que Itachi sonreía lo hacía molestarse más.

Lo odiaba, la odiaba y se odiaba a el mismo.

Pero todo acabaría, le diría que le gusta y se daría media vuelta para no hablarle nunca más.

Retomo su camino hacia su cuarto, pero el peso de su hermano lo alentó más. Itachi puso su brazo en los hombros de Sasuke y lo acompaño hacia su cuarto. El Uchiha mayor se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y Sasuke se tiro a la cama mirando hacia el techo. Hubo un lapso en la que ninguno de los hermanos Uchiha hizo un sonido o un movimiento. El ambiente se estaba enfriando e Itachi debía actuar rápido.

-¿Recuerdas a Konan?- Itachi espero respuesta alguna de Sasuke, pero solo había silencio. Así que prosiguió.- El día que le pedí que fuera mi novia me rechazo por que no fui original en mi confesión.-sonrió al tan solo recordarlo- quedo tan grabado en mí que después de eso al declararme lo hacía de muchas formas diferentes.-

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo- por fin se había dignado a hablar.- yo no soy como tú, no creo en cursilerías.-

Itachi se levantó de su silla y se acomodó junto a su hermano.

-Hazlo como quieras y si te equivocas…. Estaré para ayudarte.-

Los pasillos del instituto se encontraban infestado por los alumnos. Gritos por ahí y gritos por allá.

El Uchiha buscaba uno de sus libros de cálculo en su casillero, se encontraba bastante seguro ese día; ya que sería el día al que le daría fin a todo su martirio amoroso. Encontró su libro y lo guardo en su mochila, la risa de unas chicas lo hizo girar y lamentablemente estas ella ahí. Tenía mirada fija en el suelo, trataba de hacer que su falda llegara a las rodillas y tenía intenciones de cubrirse sus piernas con la mochila.

Venia hacia la dirección en donde el Uchiha se encontraba. Antes de que ella lo viera comenzó a caminar, pero no conto que la puerta de metal de su casillero se lo impediría. No tuvo tanta suerte, lo notaron y para algunos les fue gracioso ver como Uchiha Sasuke hacia el ridículo por primera vez.

La Hyuuga lo había visto y azoto la puerta, podía escuchar varias risas; justo cuando las localizara las pagarían.

-Sasuke –kun- no se había percatado cuando ella estaba a su lado y lo miraba preocupada- estoy bien Hyuuga – miro como ella no la miraba convencida.

- tsk ¿Qué pasa Hyuuga?-ella apunto hacia su frente y sin pedirle permiso toco su frente y trajo consigo un pequeño rastro de sangre.

-Está sangrando Sasuke-kun- la ojiperla lo tomo de la muñeca e intento llevarlo inmediatamente a la enfermería.

No aplico demasiada fuerza, ya que el Uchiha se estaba dejando llevar por la Hyuuga. No estaba siendo el mismo, se estaba dejando manipular por su estúpido corazón que se empeñaba a latir por amor. Se dejó tomar de la mano de la Hyuuga, se dejó llevar a la enfermería. Hubiera sido diferente si se hubiera negado rotundamente, dejando a la Hyuuga sola e ir el por sí solo. Pero aunque no quisiera la vista se le estaba nublando, solo recordaba la habitación a la que habían entrado y los ojos de la Hyuuga que tanto le encantaba mirar.

La punzada en su cabeza le molestaba y toco su cabeza y el dolor aumento, intento reincorporarse, pero unas cálidas manos lo detuvieron. Abrió sus ojos y ahí estaba ella, lo seguía viendo preocupada; tenía el cabello un poco desordenado pero seguía viéndose lindísima.

-N-no se le-levante Sasuke-kun- seguía intentando detenerlo poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho. Ignorando que estaba despertando las hormonas Uchihas y que el moreno quería saltarle encima en ese momento.- S-se desmayó a causa del… del golpe.-

-Deja de tartamudear- se quejó el Uchiha tocándose la cabeza una vez más- la cabeza me duele más con tu voz.

Inmediatamente Hinata bajo la mirada y se disculpó. Era lo único que hacía. Estorbar. Muchas veces se lo habían dicho, pero esta vez le había dolido más que las otras veces. Tal vez porque el Uchiha la consideraba su amiga y era la primera vez que se lo decía. Cual fuera la razón, le dolía y mucho. Reprimía las ganas de llorar, sentía las lágrimas acumularse y al borde de derramarse y perderse por todo su rostro. Se levantó silenciosamente.

-Gomen… Sa-Sasuke-kun, no le molestare.- una pequeña lagrima salió y consecutivamente salieron las demás sin poder detenerlas. Mucho. Le estaba doliendo demasiado como para poder aguantárselo. La mano aferrándose a su brazo la detuvo, la cabeza cayendo sobre su hombro y el brazo libre que comenzaba a cubrir su cintura. Comenzó a helarse y los nervios comenzaban a aparecer, sentía su rostro más caliente que nunca.

Sentía el aliento del Uchiha en su oreja, el olor fresco a menta. El aroma del chico estaba invadiéndola, la mareaba de una forma diferente. No sentía asco, era un malestar placentero, que le agradaba. Quería que se aferrara más a ella, sentir como ese brazo la acercaba más a él y así lo hizo.

El Uchiha la acerco más a ella, quería seguir respirando el aroma que provenía de ella, que lo estaba haciéndolo sentir mejor. Ese era el momento perfecto.

"¡Declárate!"- se gritó mentalmente. Era su oportunidad.

-Siempre te hago llorar Hyuuga- comenzó. No pensaba sacar primero eso, pero así su mente ordeno. La apretó más fuerte y escucho un pequeño gemido de sorpresa por parte de ella.- Gomen. No sucederá de nuevo- no escuchaba alguna palabra de Hinata y la volteo para poder verla a los ojos.

Ahí estaban los ojos que tanto le encantaban y a la vez quería odiar, como a la chica que tenía enfrente a él. Acaricio su mejilla y borro los restos de lágrimas que quedaban impregnadas. Todo estaba listo lo soltaría y se iría dejándola atrás, atrás para poder olvidar y seguir adelante con su monótona y egoísta vida.

-Hyuuga- susurro y se acercó más a ella. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sentía el de ella igual, se encontraban sincronizados; latiendo al mismo tiempo. Algo debía significar, por algo pasaba esto. –Yo tengo que decirte algo- su mano paso hacia su cuello y posteriormente hacia la nuca de la ojiperla. Acercándose más, estando a milímetros de juntarse en un beso. –Yo…-

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió e Itachi entro buscando a su hermano menor, rápidamente Sasuke soltó a Hinata y ambos salieron de trance.

-Sasuke…- miro a su hermano que se negaba a verlo y a la chica que estaba completamente roja- ¿estás bien? dijeron que tuviste otro accidente.-

-Estoy bien- respondió de mala gana.

-Y-yo me… me t-tengo que ir. Nos vemos Sasuke-kun.- se despidió sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando quedo frente a Itachi sintió varios escalofríos, era el hermano mayor de Sasuke y era la primera vez que lo veía.- Uchiha-san.- y sin más salió por la puerta.

Ambos morenos miraban la puerta por donde había salido la Hyuuga y el Uchiha menor dio un largo suspiro. Debía de agradecerle a Itachi, si no fuera por él; en este momento estaría besando a la Hyuuga. Esta vez no se tiro a la cama como de costumbre, solo miro hacia la ventana y dejo que su mirada se perdiera en la vista.

-Es linda- la voz de su hermano lo hizo girar y mirarlo- ¿Es ella verdad?- el Uchiha sonrió esperando la respuesta del moreno. Pero como era de esperarse el moreno no respondió, se limitó a tomar sus cosas. –Mi hermano menor enamorado… quien lo diría. No creí vivir para ese día. –

-Tsk, deja de molestar.-

* * *

><p>…...<p>

Viendo como ese día terminaba, pensaba en su primer fracaso de confesiones. Tal vez su hermano tenía razón, debía ser algo creativo con esa confesión. No quería que la Hyuuga fuera su novia, pero al menos… pero quería que fuera al menos un buen recuerdo. Para ella y … y para él. Le dio un sorbo a la bebida que tenía en el vaso de cristal el sol estaba por ocultarse y darle paso a la oscuridad. Le gustaba la noche, era tan tranquila y quieta y era tenuemente iluminada por una luz blanquecina… ¡Rayos! todo tenía que recordársela.

-El sujeto uno se encuentra totalmente pensativo, seguramente el suceso de la tarde le dejo dañado permanentemente de la cabeza.- una voz completamente fingida se escuchaba cerca del Uchiha.- El acercamiento con el sujeto numero 2 lo dejo en shock y el sujeto número uno …. ¡auch! eso duele Sasuke.- Se quejó el ojiazul.

-Cuantas veces te debo decir que no me filmes dobe- Sasuke sacudía su mano a causa de darle un golpe al rubio que sostenía la cámara de gran tecnología.

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices teme- dijo molesto el rubio mientras fingía a pagar la cámara y seguir grabando sin que el Uchiha se diera cuenta. - ¿Entonces no pudiste hacerlo?-pregunto.

El Uchiha negó con su cabeza. – Itachi apareció cuando estaba a punto de decírselo y salió huyendo.-

Habían pasado ya varios días y el Uchiha no daba con la Hyuuga, apenas terminaban las clases ella salía corriendo y no se detenía ni aunque el Uchiha le llamara. En esos días el Uchiha comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal, no se podía concentrar como antes, se sentía inquieto. Tenía la sensación de vacío, de que algo le faltaba. Pero no todo fue en vano, ya estaba armando su segundo plan para confesársele a la Hyuuga y deshacerse de sus sentires de una vez por todas. Se había visto en la penosa tarea de pedirle ayuda a Naruto, pero ya era como suplicar cuando le pidió consejos a Itachi.

Y como esperaba, su hermano se burló por pedirle su consejo. Sasuke no soportaba la idea de saber que le era divertido a Itachi ver cómo le pedía consejos sobre chicas. Cuando Uchiha Sasuke era amado por las chicas del instituto.

-"Entre más bellas, mas solas están"**- esa frase también debía aplicarse para los hombres. Los Uchiha eran un claro ejemplo.

Aun después de las burlas de su hermano, el había accedido a ayudarle. Era su hermano e Itachi haría lo que sea para ver a Sasuke feliz. Lo instruiría y le diría como debería comportarse a la hora de declarársele a Hyuuga Hinata.

Lo quería ver feliz y él sabía que la chica haría feliz a su hermano. Pero Sasuke era un terco de primera, se negaba a tener una relación con ella y solo decía que haría ese tipo de ridiculeces para deshacerse de ella.

Uchiha Sasuke no estaba enamorado, solo se encontraba confundido. O eso era lo que quería creer.

* * *

><p>** Frase sacada de "Two and a half men"<p>

**Notas de Autora**

**Por fin pude acutualizar el capitulo de uno de mis fic. Y los demas fics, no se cuando los actualizare, por que vienen mis finales. Soy de Mexico y no tengo mis vacaciones como la mayoria u.u**

**Asi que tal vez tenga tiempo hasta después de Agosto u.u**

**Pero si me encuentro un hueco escribire aunque sea un renglon**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al Maestro Kishimoto. Solo lo tomo prestado para darle rienda a mis locuras.**

**Dialogos**

"**Pensamientos"**

**Recuerdos**

_CAPITULO 3_

* * *

><p>Lo miraban directamente. Lo analizaban y juzgaban.<p>

¿Qué defecto le encontrarían?

-Orgulloso- dijo uno.

-Egoísta- Prosiguió una segunda persona.- grosero, pretencioso, frio, mal humorado y probablemente ase…. ¿Qué ocurre?- el Uzumaki miraba confuso a ambos morenos que dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

Sasuke quería golpearlo sin parar, mientras el Uchiha mayor evitaba reír a toda costa. Naruto no se equivocaba en lo que antes había mencionado, su hermano menor era todo eso y mucho más, pero él sabía que muy en el fondo Sasuke seguía siendo ese dulce niño que alguna vez vio. Solo se ocultaba para no ser lastimado.

Pero aun había la esperanza de que esa coraza dura y fría fuera perdiendo y fuerzas y eso se estaba cumpliendo, que Sasuke le interesara una chica era una muestra de ello, su coraza se abría a una nueva persona. Su hermano se estaba enamorando; aunque él lo negara, sin embargo el Uchiha mayor lo había notado ese día en la enfermería. Sasuke tenía una mirada intensa, apasionada; deseaba a la chica que tenía en frente de él y no se podía dar cuenta en como su mirada brillaba con tal intensidad.

Si no hubiera interrumpido estaba bastante seguro que Sasuke se hubiera comido a la chica Hyuuga por completo.

-No es nada- sonrió el Uchiha mayor y dirigió su mirada al hermano menor que tenía.

Sasuke se encontraba cerca de la ventana, observando el paisaje que le era proporcionado. Un gran jardín que con esmeros su madre había decorado especialmente. Sin que el par lo notara, suspiro. Cada vez sentía una opresión creciéndole en el pecho como si fuera a explotarle de un momento a otro. Tenía cierta necesidad de tomar algo y golpearlo hasta hacerlo añicos, quería desahogarse; eso era todo, necesitaba esa sensación de alivio. Que ya no hubiera más de ese peso en sus hombros, se sentía a punto de gritar. Por eso esta vez no debía fallar, tenía que decirle a la Hyuuga que le estaba robando el aliento…más que el aliento; confesarle los sentimientos que mantenía encerrados hacia ella.

Decirlos y poder olvidarse de todo, volver a su rutina diaria.

Ser Uchiha Sasuke otra vez.

-¿Qué opinan sobre una cita a ciegas?- menciono Itachi, sacando al Uchiha menor de sus pensamientos.- Naruto y Sakura podrían ser los intermediarios entre ustedes.- La idea del Uchiha mayor sonaba interesante.

Si se planeaba una cita a ciegas, la pareja no sería interrumpida y así el Uchiha menor podría confesarse de una buena vez e intentar dejar todo atrás.

-¡Suena estupendo!- espeto el ojiazul- Sakura-chan y yo nos encargaremos de los preparativos Dattebayo, ya imagino como saldría todo- el rubio mostraba una sonrisa zorruna y colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Había algo que no le cuadraba en este plan, se sentía extraño de tan solo pensar en ese panorama.

Una cena bajo la luz de la luna, solo ellos dos. Donde pueda observarla detenidamente, sin distracciones; ver su rostro sonrojado y esa sonrisa angelical que fue capaz de derretir ese frio corazón. Tomar su mano en invitarla a caminar donde el por fin diría lo que sentía por ella. Y finalizando con un beso, rosaría esos labios que alguna vez deseo probar, robarle el aliento, sentir y saborearlos.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza.

"Enfócate Uchiha" –Se ordenó. No debía perder la cordura, no quería caer en esa tentación que ocupaba su mente las 24 horas.

Noto que aun atrapado en sus pensamientos su rubio amigo seguía hablando sin parar, suspiro y decidió levantarse.

-¿Qué piensas teme?- finalizo Naruto después de su larga planeación.- ¡Teme!- la cual fue ignorada por el Uchiha que salía de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa.

….

* * *

><p>No tenía rumbo fijo, solamente caminaba para despejarse un poco. Ser acompañado por la soledad que le reconfortaba, le trae una sensación de alivio y paz; cosas que últimamente se le hacían distante. Quería un gran respiro, la necesidad de salir corriendo ocupaba su mente; pero él no era un maldito cobarde. No, él es Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

Él es Uchiha Sasuke, suspiro.

Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando una manera de obtener algo de calor. El clima era un despiadado y había comenzado a hacer frio.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- el grito de una voz chillona lo molesto, había intentado ignorarlo, pero cuando esa persona le había vuelto a gritar fue imposible no ignorarla.

Quien le llamaba era Haruno Sakura, la chica pelirosa; compañera en una de sus clases y la misma chica que le robaba en sueño al dobe de su amigo. La chica le saludo con la mano y comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Nee Sasuke-kun – sonrió Haruno- ¿Qué hacer por aquí?- pregunto y antes de que el Uchiha pensara en responderle ella continuo.- Es extraño verte cerca del centro comercial.-

En efecto, el azabache no había notado que dirección tomaba y termino en el centro comercial. El cuartel general de las desquiciadas que se atrevían a declararle amor eterno.

Era mejor irse de ahí, antes de que una horda de locas lo atacara, justo cuando daría el primer paso el celular de la pelirosa sonó.

-Sasuke-kun- lo miro fijamente.- Recibi un mensaje de Naruto… ¿podrías esperar a una amiga …. Olvida ahí viene. ¡Hinata! por aquí-

El Uchiha sintió que se le iba la sangre, las probabilidades de encontrarse a la ojiperla aquí no eran muchas. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo aquí?. Sin embargo, le parecía una oportunidad asombrosa para darle fin a todo esto. Por fin se desecharía estos sentimiento que lo estaban carcomiendo y podría estar en paz.

…

* * *

><p>Sakura nos había dejado solos, ninguno hablaba pero tenían un silencio cómodo. Donde las palabras no eran necesarias. Sasuke había decidido apartarse del centro comercial y evitar un desagradable encuentro, había tomado bruscamente la mano de la ojiperla y se la llevo rápidamente de ahí. Caminaron por varios minutos sin decir algo, pero la sangre del Uchiha hervía; quería tocar más de la mano de la Hyuuga. Deseaba probarla, sentirla y marcarla como suya… solo de él y de nadie más.<p>

Por su mente divagaban varias escenas en donde le decía a la frágil chica lo que sentía y la besaba tiernamente y la hacía suya. Por culpa de esas imágenes se encontraba impaciente y molesto. No debería de estar pensando en eso. Su declaración seria rápida, concisa y fría. Sería como quitarse una bandita y se largaría dejándola atrás, no importaba si ella le correspondía.

¿Pero si en verdad ella tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia él?

¿Dejaría de ser tan orgulloso y se quedaría con ella?

No lo sabía.

Se detuvo en un parque y se dirigió directamente hacia la fuente que había, ahí la Hyuuga podría derramar sus lágrimas cuando él se fuera. Al parar secamente la ojiperla choco contra su espalda, giro para verla –y deseo no haberlo hecho-. Se veía despampanante.

Normalmente lograba verla con el uniforme del instituto, ya hubiera sido en formal o el deportivo.

Pero verla usando un vestido de un tono azul claro, esa cabello que revoloteaba a causa del viento, su distinguido sonrojo y sus labios. Esos labios lo tentaban más ahora que tenían un poco de labial encima. No lo pensó y le coloco la chaqueta encima, a pesar de que la haría llorar, no quería que pasara frio.

-Uchiha-san etto…yo- el moreno coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Déjame hablar a mi Hyuuga- tomo el rostro de la ojiperla con ambas manos y dejo salir todo.- Me gustas Hyuuga- fue directo al grano.- haces que piense en ti todo el tiempo… - no quería continuar, siguió el mandato de su cuerpo y beso sus labios delicadamente y dejo de sentir ese peso en sus hombros cuando la ojiperla comenzó a corresponderle.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Como ven, no estoy muerta... ni de parranda. Solo tengo problemas para escribir u.u**

**Pero lenta como una tortuga les traeré las continuaciones.**

**Espero y les agrade el cortito capitulo que hice para ustedes y este mini fic... llegara a su fin el proximo capitulo ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, estos son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 4**

**[FINAL]**

**N/A:**

**Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, reviews. Me alegra haber llegado al final de este mini fic y que ustedes hayan disfrutado cada momento de esta pequeña aventura. Nos vemos en una actualización de otra de mis historias.**

* * *

><p>Para ambos el tiempo y el espacio habían dejado de existir, solo respondían a los efecto y reacciones que sus cuerpos dictaban. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado y el mínimo roce entre ellos era agradablemente placentero.<p>

El Uchiha no creía que realmente la ojiperla estuviera correspondiendo su beso, que sus manos hayan pasado por su pecho y terminando alrededor de su cuello. Se sentía extraño, pero finalmente aliviado de que algo le saliera bien; ahora su nuevo propósito seria no dejar que Hinata se escapara de él.

La chica había dejado de ser una obsesión, ya la estaba proclamando como su novia, como suya y de nadie más.

La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo, le asustaba pero no podía detenerse. Fue una sorpresa que el Uchiha se le hubiera declarado de esa forma y antes de haber pensado en responderle el la estuviera besando, su primer beso. Un beso que fue arrebatado pero después término respondiendo. Las mariposas en el estómago aún permanecían ahí, siempre lo estuvieron. La ojiperla lo admitía al responderle el beso.

A ella también le gustaba el moreno, no sabía cuándo ni por qué, pero el Uchiha se había ganado un lugar en su corazón. El mostraba una cara seria y de pocos amigos, pero a veces era atento con ella, para algunos el Uchiha era brusco al responder; pero al hacerlo con ella buscaba ser lo más cordial que podía.

Pequeñas cosas la hicieron mirarlo, y con el tiempo se fueron transformando. Pero ahora el mismo Uchiha se le había declarado y ninguna otra cosa podía hacerla feliz. Pero se sentía asustada, las reacciones de su cuerpo le atemorizaban y en ese momento su mente pudo ante su cuerpo y sentimientos.

Sus manos bajaron hasta el pecho del moreno y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Sasuke estaba desprevenido por lo cual cayó al suelo.

Ninguno entendía lo que acababa pasar, pero hubo un resultado.

Una confusión y un corazón roto.

—Yo…y-yo lo siento Uchiha-san- las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y se fue sin mirar hacia atrás.

Y esa fue la última vez que Hinata Hyuuga vio a Uchiha Sasuke.

Tres días habían transcurrido y la señora Uchiha lloraba inconsolablemente, no sabía del paradero de su hijo menor. No había regresado a dormir la misma noche que salió y tampoco los días siguientes. Ya no se molestaban de marcar a su móvil, el no contestaría, lo que no sabían es que el Uchiha menor lo había hecho trizas después del desplante que la Hyuuga le había hecho. La idea de un secuestro había sido descartada hace horas, la policía seguía en su búsqueda; se habían contratado detectives privados para adelantar más rápido la búsqueda.

Todo lo hicieron de forma discreta, la familia Uchiha no debía ser blanco de los escándalos.

En la escuela se les había dicho que el Uchiha había enfermado, pero nadie notaba que la fugaz sonrisa del mejor amigo del moreno se iba apagando; estaba preocupado por su amigo. Intentaba ocultar su preocupación con sonrisas falsas que solo duraban segundos; el aun insistía en marcar el número, uno que ya no existía.

El rubio iba como siempre a casa de los Uchiha, pero desde hace 3 días era lo mismo; Uchiha Sasuke no aparecía. En esa sala estaba la madre del moreno y su hermano mayor, hoy presentían que sería diferente. Los golpes secos a la puerta hicieron sobresaltar a la mujer que seguía derramando lágrimas por su hijo.

Cuando se aproximaba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe. Fugaku Uchiha sostenía a su hijo menor y lo obligó a caminar hasta el estudio que estaba en la primera planta.

.

.

.

— ¡Teme! — el rubio seguía a su amigo. Este le ignoraba completamente y caminaba hacia su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara. — ¡Bastardo! —le grito y se tocaba la nariz. —Teme abre la puerta ¿Qué diablos paso contigo estos días? Sakura-chan me dijo que te vio en el centro comercial y te dejo solo con Hinata ¿Qué sucedió? — el Uzumaki espero una respuesta del Uchiha, pero nada.

El único sonido que logro captar fue el clic de la cerradura, Naruto intento girar el picaporte y puso abrir la puerta. Primero dio un vistazo y vio al moreno sacando su ropa del armario y metiéndola en una maleta negra.

— ¿Sasuke? —el rubio se asustó al ver a su amigo haciendo esto. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

—Me largo de aquí. — Respondió el moreno. — al extranjero. —

Había accedido a los mandatos de su padre, cuando se encerraron en el despacho el hombre había perdido su coherencia. Reclamo los días en que había desaparecido y el dolor que su madre había pasado pensando que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido, pero Sasuke no lo lamentaba. Estaba tan dolido que las demás personas le importaban poco, era más su dolor que su sentido común. En el momento que Fugaku le dijo que lo enviaría al extranjero para evitarse más problemas con él, al Uchiha menor le había parecido una excelente idea; se alejaría lo suficiente y por el tiempo que él quisiera.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Hinata-chan? — por mas exigía Naruto, no lograba sacarle una respuesta.

No tenía ánimos de responder algo que abriría más la herida. Que estúpido había sido, él había creído que él no saldría herido. Lo que pensaba salió al revés, ella no era quien estaba sintiendo dolor, no era ella quien tenía un corazón roto... era solo el Uchiha.

Una vez que había terminado de empacar miro a su amigo que lo miraba fijamente y triste. Puso una mano en su hombro.

—Adiós Naruto—Y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Naruto se quedó pensativo, lo que pasaba no era por casualidad; Hinata debía saber lo que sucedió. Después de todo ella era la última persona que vio a Sasuke antes de que él se las diera por desaparecido. Solo tenía una oportunidad.

Bajo rápidamente y vio a Itachi parado en la puerta viendo como su hermano menor entraba al auto de Fugaku y partían hacia el aeropuerto.

—Itachi-san—. El rubio capto la atención del moreno. — debemos hacer que el teme recapacite—

El Uchiha cerró la puerta y miro al rubio que pedía su ayuda.

—No creo que se pueda hacer algo Naruto, Sasuke tomo su decisión—

— ¡Si la hay! — grito emocionado cuando una idea vino a su mente. — Solo alguien puede hacerlo recapacitar, y si no funciona me dejo de llamar Uzumaki Naruto—

El rubio tomo su mochila y se llevó consigo a Itachi para hacer que Uchiha Sasuke recapacitara.

.

.

.

Después de hacer sus deberes se sentó en la tranquila sala de su casa. Normalmente a estas horas se encontraba sola en tan inmensa casa. Su padre trabajaba hasta tarde y su hermana tenia clases extras para acumular créditos, coloco una tacita de té sobre la mesa y un par de panecillos para acompañar. Justo cuando se disputaba a disfrutar de su merienda el sonido incesante del timbre la interrumpió.

—Y-ya voy— Hinata se levantó y fue a atender a la impaciente persona que seguía tocando el timbre. — ¡Na-naruto-kun, U-uchiha-san! — la ojiperla casi caía por ver al mejor amigo y al hermano mayor de la persona que se le había confesado hace días y ella no se atrevió a responderle correctamente.

Se sonrojo ante tales pensamientos, el beso que Sasuke le había dado había sido mágico, era algo que ella esperaría. Era lógico que ella no esperara que Uchiha Sasuke se le confesara, pero ella debía admitir que el chico no le era indiferente; Hinata esperaba disculparse con el moreno por haberlo empujado. Hasta había juntado el valor para decirle también que ella también tenía sentimientos por él, pero el Uchiha no había ido los días siguientes al instituto y ahora tenía a las personas más cercanas de Sasuke en su puerta.

— ¿Qué… que hacen aquí? —pregunto de lo más nerviosa.

—Hinata-chan no tenemos mucho tiempo— la tomo de la muñeca y el rubio la llevo hacia el auto en el que venían— el teme esta por cometer una locura y solo tú puedes detenerlo—

Esas palabras asustaron a Hinata y no reprocho al subir al auto y comenzó a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Perdona por llevarla así Hinata-san— era Itachi quien se disculpaba por la espontaneidad del Uzumaki, quien le gritaba a una ancianita que cruzaba la calle sin darse cuenta que el Uchiha le había dado el paso a la mujer de avanzada edad. — Pero realmente necesitamos su ayuda con respecto a mí hermano menor. —

— ¡Muévase anciana que esto es de vida o muerte! — el rubio seguía gritándole a la anciana.

Se apresuraron para llegar al aeropuerto y poder alcanzar al moreno. Una vez que llegaron ahí la ojiperla entendió a lo que se referían con locura, Sasuke se iría de Japón y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. El tan solo pensar que no vería al azabache por un tiempo se le partía el corazón, quería verlo a diario, tenerlo a su lado. Podía darse cuenta lo mucho que significaba Sasuke en su vida.

Miro de un lado hacia otro con la esperanza de encontrarlo, se adentró más y por suerte logro verlo. Corrió hacia él y se aferró a la chamarra del moreno.

—Suéltame Hyuuga— su voz era fría, trataba de serlo. No esperaba que Hinata viniera al aeropuerto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se aferró más.

—N-no, Sa-sasuke- kun no debería irse hasta que me escuche. —ella espero alguna negativa, pero no escucho nada proveniente del moreno. —Y-yo tengo que… que discul-disculparme p-por lo que hice, no debí empujarlo cuando me beso. —la ojiperla sintió un inmenso calor, sus mejillas deberían de estar completamente rojas en este momento.

— ¿Y por qué no debiste Hinata? — pocas veces usaba el nombre de Hinata, pero esta vez le agradaba ver el efecto que provocaba en la ojiperla.

— Po-porque S-sasuke- kun también me gusta. —

Hinata trato de esconder su rostro por lo que había dicho, no esperaba que Sasuke tomara su mentón con delicadeza y sus profundos ojos negros la atraparan

—Dilo de nuevo—demando.

—Y-yo tenía miedo… por …— el Uchiha la interrumpió.

—No… dilo de nuevo—.

—M-me gustas Sasuke-kun—.

El azabache se sentía feliz, no creía que esto pasaría; lo creía bastante lejano. Se acercó más a Hinata e hizo que sus labios se rozaran, fue una reacción instantánea. La electricidad y la adrenalina corría dentro de ellos, todo se había paralizado y solo quedaban ellos dos. El Uchiha se separó varios milímetros.

—También me gustas, Hinata—. Y sin más que decir, la beso.

A una distancia prudente Itachi y Naruto observaban a la nueva pareja.

—Me sorprende que tu idea haya funcionado— Itachi se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabía que mi idea funcionaria dattebayo —. Naruto seguía grabando el acontecimiento.

Como había dicho antes el grabaría la confesión de su amigo hacia la chica de sus sueños, aunque las cosas habían dado un vuelco extraño, lo que pretendía era lo mismo. No había rosas y mucho menos una cena romántica, pero era algo que ellos no olvidarían. Se entregaban a un sinfín de aventuras.

El video no sería para burlas, si no para mostrarlo… quien sabe a unos futuros Uchihas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**


End file.
